Warriors Randomness
by Hibiscus Rose Moon
Summary: Random stuff, because I am extremely weird. (That's Hollyleaf as the cover image. Just thought I'd tell you that.)
1. Tribute to Hollyleaf

_**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS If you haven't gotten to Warriors, Arc 3 Book 4, you might not want to read this unless you want the series to be spoiled. Therefore, viewer discretion is advised.**_ __

A Tribute to Hollyleaf

Dear Hollyleaf,

To me, you are one of the best warriors in all the world. I love, love, love you. I can't stand people that say you are evil because they just don't understand the real reason you did everything you did. The only reason you killed Ashfur was to protect you family and yourself from the danger of exile or death. Who knows what could have happened if the clans found out? (Although Firestar is a reasonable leader.) Then, most people would ask,

"So if Hollyleaf killed Ashfur to protect the secret from getting out, why did she tell all the clans anyway?" She only did it because she could take the pain. If you've been trying your best all your life for someone, only to find out they've been lying to you all your life, how would you feel? Hollyleaf wanted Leafpool to feel the same pain she did. She wanted everyone to understand what she'd been through. Once she had told the truth to everyone, she was scared of what would happen. She understood the price of what she'd done, she knew the amount of trouble that would come out of it. Have you ever done something, realized the price of it, then didn't know what to do to fix it? If you have, welcome to Hollyleaf's world. Because of this, she ran into the tunnels, hoping to escape to a new life, but instead the rocks crashed down, trapping her there. Meanwhile she was roaming the tunnels, the clans were in danger. When Dovewing and Ivypool got lost, Hollyleaf then realized that no matter how bad she felt, she had to help her true home. So, Hollyleaf sacrificed herself for the life of Ivypool (Who I also love). Hollyleaf, you are amazing. You are not evil. You are not a traitor. You are not a fake. You are smart. You are brave. You are loyal. You are Hollyleaf.


	2. FTTMATWCINS Episode 1

"Hello everyone and welcome to 'Fun things that Might Annoy Warrior Cats, I'm Not Sure!' In this episode, I will be asking our beloved warrior cats some random questions while poofing things with my magic sparkly glitter pens!" Twinklefur said, sitting on her lollipop chair and smiling crazily into the camera.

"Twinklefur, this was supposed to be a poem about the cats and you interrupted-"

"Hibiscus?! Stop ruining my chaos-eh I mean talk show!" Twinklefur yelled at the girl standing in her studio. "Now leave!" Hibiscus didn't have time to reply before she was was poofed out with Twinklefur's blue magic glitter pen.

"Now random people that are reading this, let's go!" Twinklefur said as she poofed herself out of the Magical Land Of Unicorns That Happens To Be Floating on Clouds. She then appeared in Lake City.

"Hmmm," Twinklefur plotted. "What should I do first in this assumingly peaceful city? Ooh! I could go to Firestar's house first!" Then she poofed herself to Firestar's house using a orange glitter pen. Once in front of his mansion, she arranged the camera crew then knocked on the door loudly multiple times while leaning on the doorbell. Jayfeather opened the door, looking quite annoyed.

"What do you want?" he asked irritatedly. Twinklefur cackled evilly.

"I want to cause as much chaos as possible- eh I mean, may i talk to Firestar please?" she asked expecting Jayfeather to invite her in. Instead the gray tom simply said, "No." In his grouchy tone then slammed the door closed. A voice from the house called

"Jayfeather? Who was at the door?" Then a few minutes later the door was opened again. This time Firestar was standing there.

"Well, hello. What may I do for you?" He said politely.

"Get me a cup of tea and find a cozy spot for me to sit." Twinklefur said impolitly and walked into his house. Firestar scratched his head confused, and Twinklefur thought he rather look like a monkey. He did bring tea into the living room where Twinklefur was comfily seated though. Ignoring the tea that twinklefur knew she wasn't going to drink, she lifted her microphone (that was actually a black sparkly pen.).

"Firestar, today i need the real answer to a question that us warrior fans have asked a zillion times. Who do you rather? Sandstorm and spottedleaf?" She then put the microphone toward firstar.

"Uh, I love Sandstorm." he said plainly. Sandstorm walked out of the room looking rather satisfied. Once she was out, firstar leaned into the microphone more.

"Now Spottedleaf, well, she's beautiful, and I love her waaaaaay more than Sandstorm." he said in a lower voice, but Sandstorm must have heard him because a moment later she was chasing Firestar around the house like a cat chasing a mouse. Or, Hibiscus chasing Twinklefur. Satisfied with the chaos she caused, Twinklefur wrapped up the microphone crew and poofed back to the Magical Land Of Unicorns That Happens To Be Floating On Clouds.

"And _that_ folks, was a wrap for the first episode of Fun Things That Might Annoy the Warrior Cats, I'm Not Sure. See ya!"


	3. Hi

Hi.


	4. Random Human Warriors Oneshots Part One

Toadstep checked over his worksheet for the hundreth time. He sighed.

"Hey Lionblaze?" The golden haired boy looked over.

"What's up Toadstep?" He replied.

"Do you have a calculator?" Toadstep asked. Lionblaze grinned. "Sure." he led Toadstep off the bench they were sitting on to the swing set on the other side of the feild. He walked over to Hollyleaf who was sitting on a swing reading.

"Hey Holly?" He said. Hollyleaf looked up.

"Yea?" Lionblaze took the paper from Toadstep's hand.

"What's 957.7 divided by 83?" Hollyleaf tilted her head to the side for a few seconds, then said,

"11.5385542169." With that she looked back down at her book. Lionblaze scrbblied that onto the paper then handed it to Toadstep.

"Behold, my calculator!"

…...o.o.o…..

"And now, we present, Rosepetal and the Sparks!" Graystripe said into the microphone. The curtain was drawn open and Rosepetal, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern were wearing identical red dresses with a sequined top and ruffled skirt. A piano cover of "Habanera" came on, and they began to dance to the music. After a series of twists and turns that looked a lot like a mix of the tango and the salsa, they ended with poses, and Rosepetal in the middle.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Rosepetal and the Sparks!"

…..o.o.o.…..

 **Just some random one shots. Not really meant to be funny, just entertaining. Idk, I just felt like writing that first one, then decided I had to add something else or it would be too short. Hope you like it! Bye! Mreoww!**


	5. FTTMATWCINS Episode 2

"Hi again crazy people! We're back on 'Fun Things That Might Annoy The Warrior Cats I'm Not Sure!" Twinklefur the Crazy said crazily.

"Today, we were supposed to have some more One-shots, but I locked Hibiscus in a torture chamber so we won't have any problems! Today we will be exploring Lake City and pulling off some pranks. Let's go!" Twinklefur said before she poofed out of the Magical Land Of Unicorns That Happens To Be Floating On Clouds. She was then poofed outside of Berrynose's house.

"Okay everyone," She whispered from behind a huckleberry bush. "Our dear Berrynose loves himself so much, we're going to make him hate himself. And once he realizes it was a prank, he won't blame us." She then disguised herself as Sol. Twinklefur walked up and banged on the door extremely hard even though there was a doorbell. Berrynose opened it in a bath towel and holding a rubber ducky.

"Sol?! What are you doing here?" He said. "I was in the middle of my shower! Right Denis?" Then he squeezed his ducky and it squawked. Twinklefur cleared her throat and made herself sound like Sol.

"I came to deliver this mirror to you, your handsomeness." She said in a deep rich voice like it had described in her Warriors Book. Berrynose looked at the mirror then shrieked in terror at what he saw. He then fainted and was promptly taken to the emergency room where he died shortly. The Sol was arrested and tortured in the same torture chamber as Hibiscus for no reason until he too died. Meanwhile this tragic news was happening, Twinklefur had taken the mirror she painted and angler fish on and laughed behind a huckleberry bush. The End.


	6. Guess what I can do? 1

I've memorized and can sing Tom Lehrer's The Elements in ONE DAY! OH YEA BABY!\

I can breathe.

I can do a cartwheel.

I can write _I can._

I can hang upside down on the monkey bars.

I'm obsessed with the periodic table.

If you don't like Warriors I can care less about you. (This was aimed at my cousin...not you guys..)

I can communicate with my cats.

My hamster like cats.

 **Things about you.**

You can read this.

You like Warriors.

You didn't realize that this was only supposed to be things I can do until you read this.

You didn't realize my hamster is neither me or you, therefore breaking the rules of this chapter again.

If you are a girl, you are really pretty.

If you are a boy, you are very handsome. (That doesn't mean I like you duh)

If you are transgender, you are utterly AWESOME.

You feel very flattered.

You think I'm nice.

You don't realize that I am evil inside.

You don't know I just got 2 NEW KITTENS. Their names are Oakkit and Gingerkit, and when they become warriors, they'll be Oakflower and Gingersplotch.

You think there is going to be something when you scroll down this page.

You were right.

You think there is something else.

You don't know this is over and you should stop scrolling because you will find nothing.

You see an asterisk and you are going to the bottom of the page to find out what is there. *

This really is over. I just put the asterisk there because I like asterisks.

WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?


End file.
